HEY, ITS TIME FOR SPANISH
by XxMax UzumakixX
Summary: JUST STUFF I LEARNED IN SPANISH CLASS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUY'S. MAX HERE WITH SOME SPANISH. JUST RANDOM THINGS I LEARNED HOW TO SAY IN SPANISH 1.**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO SAY SOMETHING IN SPANISH LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TELL YOU. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING IS INCORRECT.**

EASTER- LA PESCUA FLORIDA

MERRY CHRISTMAS- FELIZ NAVIDAD

RAMADAN- EL RAMADAN

ROSH HASHANAH- ROSH HASHANA

JAPANESE- EL JAPONES

ITALIAN- EL ITALIANO

RUSSIAN- EL RUSO

ARABIC- Árabe

WEASEL- Comadreja

SNAKE- serpiente

PIG- cerdo

FOX- del zorro

WOLF- DEL LOBO

DOG- DEL PERO

CAT- GATO

SILENCE IS GOLDEN- LA PALABRA ES PLATA Y EL SILENCIO ORO

BETTER LATE THAN NEVER- MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA

WHERE THERE'S A WILL, THERE'S A WAY- QUERER ES PODER

OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND- OJOS QUE NO VEN CORAZÓN QUE NO SIENTE

ALL THAT GLITTERS IS NOT GOLD- NO ES ORO TODO LO QUE RELUCE

EYES THAT DO NOT SEE, HEART THAT DOES NOT FEEL- OJOS QUE NO VEN, CORAZON QUE NO SIENTE

EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING- CADA NUBE TIENE UN LADO POSITIVO

BIRDS OF A FEATHER, FLOCK TOGETHER- BIRDS OF A FEATHER, MULTITUD JUNTO

**A/N:THIS ONE SO DESCRIBES ME NOW A DAYS.**

ALWAYS QUIET, ALWAYS ANXIOUS, SLEPT BY DAY, AT NIGHT WIDE-AWAKE- SIEMPRE QUIETAS, SIEMPRE INQUIETAS, DORMIDAS DE DIA, DE NOCHE DESPIERTAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS, IT'S ME AGAIN. AND GUESS WHAT? COME ON GUESS. I HAVE MORE SPANISH FOR YOU TO LEARN.**

**AND I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND MIKOMI AI UCHIHA. .net/u/2042525/xXMikomiUchihaXx**

BEST FRIEND- MEJOR AMIGO(A) AMIGO FOR MALE. AMIGA FOR FEMALE.

THAT LOOKS AMAZING-Ese miradas que sorprenden

YOU LOOK GREAT-Usted parece grande

DO YOU THINK I LOOK YOUNGER-¿Usted me piensa parece más joven?

HEART- CORAZON

BUTTERFLY-MARIPOSA

HAWK-HALCON

EAGLE-AUGILIA

SHUT UP OR I WILL SLAP YOU-Cerrado para arriba o le daré una palmada

SHUT UP-Cierre para arriba

I WILL SLAP YOU-Le daré una palmada

I'll take this potato chip....AND EAT IT!!!-I' el ll toma esta patata frita….¡Y CÓMALO!!!

I see unicorns!-¡Veo unicornios!

Yay for Yaoi -Yay para Yaoi

AAAHHH. THEY TOOK MY FREAKEN KIDNEY-AAAHHH. TOMARON MI RIÑÓN DE FREAKEN.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I HAVE A FEW THINGS FOR YOU HERE. ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE NARUTO. IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW IN SPANISH, OR IF IT'S IN SPANISH AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS IN ENGLISH, JUST MESSAGE ME. BUT I NEED A SUFFICENT AMOUNT OF WORDS TO MAKE A CHAPTER. PLEASE HELP ME YOU GUYS. I NEED WORDS.**

Avenger- vengador

Revenge- venganza

Hate- odio

Kill- matar

Sword- espada

New Years Day- Año Nuevo Día

New Years Eve- Nochevieja

Thanksgiving Day- Acción de Gracias días

Independence Day- Día de la Independencia

Mother's Day- Día de la Madre

Father's Day- Día del Padre

Valentines Day- El Dia de los Enamorados

Hanukkah- Hanukah

Christmas- Navidad

Christmas Eve- Nochebuena

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT. I REALLY HAVE NO WORDS. IT WOULD BE NICE IF ALL YOU NICE PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES WOULD GIVE ME SOME WORDS. BUT STILL, I LOVE YOU GUYS. YAY VIRTUAL HUGS. AND COOKIES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO WORLD OF FANFICTION AND NONESENSE. THESE ARE JUST THE NAMES OF SONGS FROM NARUTO. IN SPANISH/ENGLISH OF COURSE. TOMORROW IS EARTH DAY. AND FOR ME IT IS ALSO TAKE YOUR CHILD TO WORK DAY. SO HERE YOU GO. AND PLEASE GO ON YOUTUBE WHEN YOU THE CHANCE AND LISTEN TO THESE SONGS. AND THEN ON MY PROFILE PAGE HERE ON FANFICTION WILL BE THE YOUTUBE ADDRESS FOR THE SAME SONGS BUT PLAYED ON THE PIANO. THERE REALLY GOOD. FIRST IT WILL SAY WHETHER ITS FROM THE FIRST SERIES OF NARUTO OR IF ITS FROM SHIPPUDEN. THEN IT WILL BE THE NAME OF THE SONG. I WILL JUST PUT THE NAME OF THE SONG IN SPANISH.**

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: BLUE BIRD- pájaro azul

NARUTO: SADNESS AND SORROW-la tristeza y el dolor

NARUTO: SAKURA'S THEME- El tema de sakura

NARUTO: SASUKE~DESTINY- destino sasuke

NARUTO: AVENGER- vengador

NARUTO: LONELINESS- soledad

NARUTO: VICTORY- victoria

NARUTO: NARUTO'S DAILY LIFE- la vida cotidiana de Naruto

NARUTO: THE RAISING FIGHTING SPIRIT-la elevación espíritu de lucha

NARUTO: NARUTO'S MAIN THEME-tema principal de Naruto

NARUTO: HARUKA KANATA- HARUKA KANATA IS JAPANESE. IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS, I WILL GLADLY PUT IT INTO SPANISH.

NARUTO: HINATA VS NEJI- it's the same in Spanish

**THE LINKS FOR THE PIANO VERSIONS OF THESE SONGS WILL BE UP ON MY PROFILE TODAY. SO GO AND CHECK THEM OUT. I WILL ALSO PUT THE ORIGINALS THERE TO. THAT WAY YOU CAN COMPARE THEM. AFTER YOU LISTEN TO THEM, COME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THEM.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY EVERYBODY! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING LATELY! ME AND MY FAMILY HAVE JUST RECENTLY HYAD TWO DEATHS. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY PROBLEMS. HERE'S YOUR SPANISH LESSON. IF ANY OF MY TRANSLATIONS ARE WRONG, PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME, AND I WILL FIX IT A.S.A.P.**_

_I WANT TO SMACK YOU!- __**QUIERO QUE SMACK!**_

_I can't wait to see you!- __**No puedo esperar a verte!**_

_angel- __**ángel**_

_Devil- __**diablo**_

_Heaven- __**cielo**_

_Hell- __**infierno**_

_Punch- __**puñetazo**_

_Kick- __**patada**_

_Kill- __**matar**_

_Fuck you- __**vete a la mierda**_

_Every kiss begins with k- __**Cada beso empieza con k**_

_Stalker- __**acosador**_

_Ghost- __**fantasma**_

_I'm being watched- __**Estoy siendo vigilado**_

_Laugh- __**reir**_

_Explorer- __**explorador**_

_Rebirth- __**renacimiento**_

_Tears- __**lágrimas**_

_Skillet- __**Sartén**_

_Emotion- __**Emoción**_

_Blood- __**Sangre**_

_Embrace- __**Abrazo**_

_Hawk- __**Halcón**_

_Talon- __**Garra**_

_Raven- __**Cuervo**_

_Fang- __**Colmillo**_

_Falcon- __**halcón**__(i don't get why hawk and falcon are the same. if anyone can explain that to me, that would be awesome.)_

_Albatross- __**Albatros**_

_Mockingbird- __**Sinsonte**_

_Ferrunigous Hawk- __**halcón Ferrunigous **_

_Dove- __**Paloma**_


End file.
